Omega Rex
by Omega Rex
Summary: Three years after Jurassic World was shut down a group of freelance scientists successfully manage to make a bioweapon named Omega Rex intending to sell it to the highest bidder, Owen whose reputation has been ruined after the Isla Nubar incident is one of the few approached due to his military and Jurassic World background to help make sure that Omega Rex is not released for war.


**I adore the Jurassic Park Series and decided to write my own fic on it.**

 **I found one aspect of Jurassic World interesting when Vic was talking about making new Dinosaurs and so my fic is inspired by that! The rest of the plot is:**

 **Three years after Jurassic World was shut down a group of freelance scientists successfully manage to make a bioweapon named Omega Rex intending to sell it to the highest bidder, Owen whose reputation has been ruined after the Isla Nublar incident is one of the few approached due to his military and Jurassic World background to help make sure that Omega Rex is not released for war after the struggling remains of Ingen discover a new creature has been made. Owen along with a select group of mercenaries must put Omega Rex down and discover who is behind the making of Omega Rex and bring them in. They don't know what this new Dinosaur is capable of or if they will get out with their lives.**

* * *

Prologue:

Two men stood on a platform observing the thick jungle below them the warm breeze doing little to help cool them off as the sun beat down on them, their eyes remained glued on the jungle below before noticing movement and the sound of a bell turning to look at the source of the sound seeing that it was just a cow wearing a brass bell. They watched it amble along without a care in the world while taking the time to stop for a bite to eat. The cow seemed relaxed and even comfortable in the jungle below as it lowered its head once more to continue to feast on the vegetation surrounding it, it seemed like there was nothing to see until the cow's head shot up and shortly after a sound akin to thunder could be heard.

The cow gave a distressed moo backing up the action causing the bell to give a loud clang the sudden sound startling the cow causing it to turn and run, the heifer did not make it far before a creature shot out of the jungle and swiftly scooped the cow up into its giant maw. The only sounds from that moment on being panicked cries from the cow as it tried to struggle the bell clanging against its chest while the creature panicked before a crunch could be heard and all movement as well as sounds emitting from the cow stopped leaving only the clanging of the bell as the orange, brown, and blue creature carried the carcass deep into the jungle.

A balding blond haired man who appeared to be in his late forties, dressed in a brown business suit turned to the man that had been standing next to him asking," Is he ready?"

After contemplating for a few moments the other man said to him in a soft voice," Not for a few more weeks we have now just started to teach him how to hunt and…"

"Then I will return in two weeks." The other interrupted, having very little patience for a long explanation before hitting the side of the railing to the platform in order to get the technician's attention so that he could be let down saying to the other man," If we can get him out into the field and /prove/ that he works we will make a killing off of him. Just don't mess it up."

Chapter 1

The sun started to rise above the trees, illuminating the earth below and its inhabitants telling them to get ready for the new day, the temperature already beginning to rise as the sun beat down on everything below it. To one man it would seem that the sun was choosing him in particular to spite for the small van that he was currently sleeping in was beginning to heat up to an uncomfortable temperature causing the occupant to start his day earlier than he would like, if it wasn't the winter months causing him to freeze then it was the summer months making sure that he felt like he was camping out in Satan's back yard. Shuffling around the various food wrappers and pots that were kept in the back as well the man made his way to the front of the car deciding whether he should just crack a window open or dare to use some of his gas in order to run the A/C that is if it decided to work today.

The beach he had parked on for the night was already beginning to become overrun with tourists and families looking for a nice day in the sun; making him decide to move his van before a policeman decided to give him another ticket for loitering. He could barely pay the last one off as it was. He slipped into the driver's seat, putting the key into the ignition and turned it the engine roaring to life before dying with a pathetic sputtering noise," Come on..Work!"

His attention was brought back from his task when he heard tapping on the window and he hoped to God that it was not the police officer wanting to give him another ticket, chancing a glance he peeked over to see a small group of teenagers giving him goofy grins and motioning for him to roll his window down. In reality he didn't want to deal with kids at the moment, preferring to keep to himself and so he tried to go back to focusing on starting the van until another tap came this time louder and more insistent causing him to jump a bit before gritting his teeth out of anger. He rolled down the window asking the group not masking the annoyance in his voice," Can I help you?"

It seemed just like the sound of his voice had caused the group to get excited before one of them a short brown haired girl asked him; her voice possessing a strong Spanish accent making him assume that she was probably from South America or had ancestry originating from there," You're Owen Brady aren't you?! The man who worked for Jurassic World a few years ago. I heard a lot of people died there! What was it like?!"

The group of kids perked up when Owen opened his mouth to speak his annoyance rising at the fact that he would be stopped by a bunch of teenagers over something like this, didn't their parents teach them to respect the dead?" For one it's Grady not Brady and two it's classified information. I am not allowed to talk about it.."

That seemed to cause them to get agitated and a few of them told him to lighten up while Owen continued to try to get the van to work so that he could escape these kids, it didn't take long for another one to speak up, this time it was a tall surfer looking guy who spoke up after the moment of silence. While speaking to him the boy held an accusing tone to his voice," My Aunt died in that incident got eaten by some big fish like thing there. It's funny how you managed to get out alive and not her."

"I don't know who you're talking about, if you want money, I already paid everyone on the list the judge gave me and now I am broke." Finished with the conversation the man rolled up the window, leaving the disgruntled teenagers to hit the window a few times before choosing to glare at him as he managed to get the engine to start. He did not hesitate to drive off of the beach, leaving the teenagers behind their words, bringing back the haunting memories of that incident.

Three years have passed and to him it felt like thirty, two of those years had been spent in a piece of junk that he dared to call a van and the other year was spent enduring lengthy court battles which in the end caused him to lose everything that he owned from his bungalow all the way down to every penny that he had. All of it went to the families of the victims whom, after the incident came bouncing back in a fury suing whoever worked at the park from the people in charge all the way down to the janitor, no one had been safe due to the sue frenzy that had ensued. He even lost Claire due to the turmoil that it caused in their relationship.

If someone had told him when he took the job at Jurassic World that one day he would be homeless, eating canned beans for dinner every night, and would lose the girl that he loved, then he probably would have decided against taking the job and become a ticket salesman for a theater or maybe a handy man instead since living in a van. It is not what he had in mind for his future and when the whole world knew who he was, it was rather difficult to get back on his feet again with a soiled reputation leaving him homeless and jobless with not even church ran charities willing to give him a hand. Now all he can do is attempt to dig himself out of the hole that Ingen put him in.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
